


Wild Gypsy

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Cybertronians are Dragons in this universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Game of Thrones References, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: TFP: DRAGONFORMERS. Megatron has been a tyrant among those who know him. Leader to those who serve him. More importantly, a gladiator among them. Yet, his intentions changed when one of his valuable possessions was stolen from him without raising an alarm.
Relationships: Megatron/Ygritte
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" Shut it up!" a voice growled in the dark. " We'll be spotted if it keeps making that noise."

The noise he was referring to were a mix of wails and cries of a newborn. How can it? It didn't know what to do or say to its elders. All the newborn wanted was something to eat or maybe a place where its mother didn't have to carry it by the scruff. It just wants what any newborn hatchling wants.

" She's just a baby!" the dragoness hissed. She cooed her offspring before nuzzling her. The mother, also part of the group, wanted to survive this ordeal for the sakes of her child and herself. Food is scarce and their herb supplies are dangerously low.

Winter has become harsh for them to live in their habitat. So, the leader decided that moving down South to buy some time and fuel, seek refuge there if they will until the harsh howls of winds in winter subsides.

Now, the South does not welcome anything from the North unless the king or queen granted them access. Without any choice, the nomad groups have to camp in different areas to avoid any suspicions. So far, the mother knew the hard truth about the leader's tactic: Everyone of them had starved and most have died due to it or gets captured.

" We'll get food," she murmurs to her hatchling. " For you and me. We'll be safe-"

Too soon for words, a group of boulder-looking dragons spotted her. Clutching her young close to her, she ran. Despite having wings, she thinks moving on the ground would not raise an alarm to the people.

In this case, other dragon folk of the South. Dodging every corner, every street until she comes to a stop at a dead end. The mother felt like she'd be done for. Instead, she quickly placed her offspring behind her, baring her teeth in a hostile position. All was quiet as the guards of the South surrounded her and her baby.

The hatchling screeched in fear and hunger.

Before the little one could make another noise, a flash of green appeared before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Even Warlords Have Boredom

**Chapter 1: Even Warlords Have Boredom**

Life is never easy for dragons. Especially if it's a clan rather than a solitary life for the minute you are born, you're already sorted out in the hierarchy. One in particular, slumping on his throne in his very own throne room. He doesn't want to deal with anyone right now. Especially his deputy or second-in-command in anyways. Failed missions and he's losing more members of his clan.

Yet, he sees them as Omega Subs, his Eradicons. Nothing but the exact same dragons as if they were cloned. To identify each of them, they bore their numbers on the left side of their arms. To address them, he called them by their numbers rather than name. Because he can and he will.

Things are slow in his clan. Same things happen everyday. So far, none of his members encountered his rival, Optimus Prime or anyone from his clan. Practicing and battling at the training ground has become boring. Him, an ex-gladiator found training to be boring. He ponders on his throne, made out of crystals that were mined by the Eradicons. He was waiting for one of the dragons to enter. He wants to discuss something.

Before he could blink, a slender grey-purple dragon stood next to him. If it were anyone else, they would have run or scream at this surprised arrival. To him, he was the most efficient and most loyal member he's ever asked for. The dragon is the third-in-command, the ever seeing eyes in the clan, the master of communications and so on.

" You know the reason why I summoned you, Soundwave?" he asked the silent drake.

The drake, Soundwave shakes his head. He'd never breathe a word out of his mouth. It is not because he is mute rather he took a vow of silence for a very good reason.

" Lately, nothing has changed or the activities caused by Prime and his Autobots. Plus, we have most of the relics. So, why the frag am I bored?!"

Soundwave only tilted his head in confusion. His leader had nothing else to do? There are other things to occupy one's mind. He flicked his tail to the exit of the throne room.

" I've already practiced," he told him. " Even a mere battle will become a dull affair. What's happening to me?"

The silent drake slinks out of the room, beckoning his leader to follow. The both of them stopped in front of the den which belonged to their medic. The leader shook his head.

" I made my visit to Knockout yesterday. He said I should find a so called 'hobby'. Well, how can I when I have that idiot to take care of!"

He was referring to his second-in-command. He is an ambitious one among them. Trying to overthrow him, backstab him if he will so that he'll be the leader of the clan. Why did he still keep him? He somehow find his deputy's attempt to be amusing. Especially his failures.

Soundwave stretched his neck towards the leader's own den. Confused, the leader enter his own den. What does the silent drake want him to do in his own den?

His den had most of his weapons and hidden supplies of glowing purple crystals. The weapons were mostly from his days as a gladiator. He ran a claw along his weapons, ranging from swords to axes. Some of the weapons were covered with dry blood of his enemies.

A thin smile emerged on his lips. How he loved the weak begging him for mercy before he could make the kill. The feeling of screams and cries are music into his earholes. Sound wave must have rubbed that into him.

Suddenly, his claw froze at an empty space.

Where is it?! he thought to himself as he rummaged through his weapons. After some time, he realised his favourable weapon is missing! He roared in rage, smashing his other weapons out of rage.

" WHERE IS IT?!"

A grey dragon rushed towards him. He had a red crest on his forehead and a look of a conniving snake. " Lord Megatron! What happened?!"

The leader grabbed him by the neck. " MY DARK STAR SABER, STARSCREAM! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!"

" I didn't touched your Star Saber, Master!" his second-in-command exclaimed. He tried to wriggle out of his grasp but the tyrant's grip was too firm. He was speaking truthfully this time. He has to think of something quick before he'd be a dead.

" M-maybe the Autobots did it!" he replied quickly. " One of them had-"

SLAP!

" Don't be an idiot, Starscream!" he growled. " Why would they steal it whereas Prime has one of his own!"

Not knowing how to answer, he gave his leader a nervous smile. Rolling his eyes, Megatron dropped him. " Search everywhere!" he ordered. " Leave no stone unturned or tree rooted until we'll find what's mine."

Thus, a search party was made under Starscream's command. They've searched everywhere but alas, they return without the weapon. Megatron wasn't pleased. When all else fails, he turned his attention towards the silent master of communications.

" Have seen anyone suspicious?" he inquired. " Or captured any evidence relating to this?"

Again the silent drake shakes his head. In his own way, he's never seen anyone suspicious or clues that might lead them to the thief. Not a claw print, foot print or even a scent. Whoever the thief was, he's good.

" If I ever fine that..." he seethed. " I will use my Star Saber, pierce his heart before cutting his head and maybe flayed him for a trophy."

The other Decepticons didn't dare to question their leader, seeing him in rage. Dragging his SIC while asking his TIC to accompany him, the warlord decided to hunt and maybe stop at the middle of the South where he needs to gather some supplies for his future plans.

Without a word, he spread his wings to take off. The other two follow suite.


	3. Chapter 2: Thrill Of The Hunt

**Chapter 2: Thrill Of The Hunt**

Hunting is soothing to the Decepticon leader's mind. The sound of the creatures squealing in his jaws as he snaps them in half. Another would be the fresh scent of blood oozing out of the prey's neck or other body parts. He along with his second and third in command decided the dense forest that is laden with large prey like stags or boars. The preys that were caught by each dragon fits their physical states.

Example: Megatron is powerful with his muscles and jaw strength, making him formidable with aggressive preys. Soundwave's slender body makes it easy for him to keep up with fast moving preys from the lagomorph family or mustelidae family. Finally, Starscream with his sleek, aerodynamic wings which could give an aerial assault to bird-like preys in the sky.

" Starscream, take these preys back to the clan," he ordered. " Leave the boar in my den."

The SIC's eyes became wide. " What?! I have to carry all of the prey?! Can't I just ask our Eradicons to help me with this?"

His superior leans his head close, locking them in a head lock. " I asked you only, Starscream. Do it or I will put you in the brig before clipping you. Is that understood?"

He didn't have to say twice for Starscream was already piling the larger preys on his back while the rest are in his claws. He took off rather quickly, wanting to get away from Megatron as soon as possible.

Once he's gone, he heads straight towards the town where he needs his supplies. Soundwave followed him from behind, acting as his guard dog. The town was a sight to see with different creatures, mostly dragons shopping or selling a variety of goods in different stalls.

Anyone who would set foot here would not want to leave.

But the two drakes are not here to shop. They need necessary supplies if the want to win the war from the Autobots. The both of them split up so that Soundwave could retrieve the complex things while Megatron gets the easy pickings.

So far, nothing catches the warlord's blood-red eyes. He sits at the corner to think. " Who was the thief," he murmured. This plagued his mind like a parasite. It was he and him alone who wields the Dark Star Saber. Losing it would be like losing a part of himself. He wants to kill something until-

" What do you think that purple sword is worth?" a gruff voice asked.

" Who knows. The South sure has all kinds of things," another one replied. " Both I'm sure once we melt this, we could upgrade most of our weapons."

Purple sword?! Melt it?! Megatron's thoughts became clear that these two that he eavesdropped are the culprits who stole his Star Saber. Oh, they are so going to feel his claws pierce their hearts.

" YOU!" he roared. The two who were talking didn't look like a native or anyone from the South. Their colours are either grey or white fur with feathered wings. The two split up, leaving Megatron to fly after the slower one. He tackled him, placing both claws at the side of his head.

" W-what...did..." the grey dragon tried to speak but how can he when his head was about to be crushed by the warlord's powerful claws.

" WHERE IS IT!" he yelled into the earhole. " WHERE IS THE STAR SABER?"

The drake tried to look at him in eye. " Pur...ple..s-"

" OF COURSE IT'S A FRAGGING SWORD! WHERE IS IT?!"

From that yell, the people stopped at their current activities to watch in horror. They were too petrified to move.

" I...don't...know..." he managed to speak up. Megatron has had enough so he added pressure to the skull. Before anything could happen, he felt a claw touched his back, telling him to get off. It was Soundwave.

Knowing Soundwave does not backstab him or lied to him, he released the dragon. The dragon quickly scurried away from the both of them. Megatron stared at the TIC's visor which reflects his own angry image.

" It was them," he snarls. " They were the ones who stole the Star Saber."

To his surprised, Soundwave shook his head.

What?! They are not the thieves?! But I heard them discussing about the possibilities of using it.

As far as he knows, Soundwave is never wrong when it comes to his work. In the clan or out, he could predict anything that could happen. So, he watched as Soundwave points with his tail at a different direction. He noticed another flash of white escaping. Ah, the other one who was with the one he interrogated!

" Fast for his size," he commented. Shaking his head, he focused on chasing the second one down. With a dive, he hits the running dragon. Pinning him with his own body weight, he lets out a deep growl.

" So, you think you could outrun me?" he chuckled. " No one outwits a gladiator."

He noticed a purple colour attached to the right side of the hind leg. Parting the leg, he found his best weapon the Star Saber. He recognized the shape of the blade, the firm hilt and most of all, the purple glow which separates his own Saber from his rival's. Satisfied, he snatched his weapon from the leg, straps holding it broke.

Though, there's is one more thing he wanted to do before going back. He wants to see the face of his thief. He wanted to remind the thief who is he dealing with. So, he wants this culprit to see his face before he dies.

" Now," he murmurs while cupping his claws at the back of the dragon's feathered head. " The last thing you want to see before you die is-"

He froze.

He could not believe it. Not with those cold, amber eyes staring right back into his.

The thief was not a 'he'. It was a 'she'.


	4. Chapter 3: Thief Of The North

**Chapter 3: Thief Of The North**

The female under him had amber eyes that glared into his. Her face had a snub-like appearance, white fur with her feathered crest like those of a cockatoo's. In the middle of her forehead rests a golden oval-shaped jewel. Megatron did not know what came to him. " You're a-"

SLAP!

" So, you had to look at my face to know I'm female!" she snarled in disgust. " You parted my leg for Gods sake!"

He was too stunned. A femme like her stole his Star Saber? Without leaving any evidence? Not mention her voice has an accent he couldn't tell but it sounded like fine wine to him. He also noticed the loop rings at both sides of her head which were pierced. Finally, a gold necklace with markings he's never seen before.

" Why did you steal what belonged to me?" he demanded, regaining his focus on his thief.

" None of your business," she told him. " Though, your eyes would be worth if they were rubies."

He wanted to bring her back to his clan to sort out a punishment for her crime. But before he could grab her, she uses all the strength she could muster to flip him over, now on top of him. She leaned her head dangerously low so that she could see him up close.

" Listen here, I am going to repeat this once: Stay out of my way." She leaps back, grabs the Star Saber with her slender tail before taking off. The warlord was stunned, watching her getting away. But a smirk played on his lips. He'll let her go, because he's bringing out bigger guns to catch her.

...

" Shouldn't your pet be back by now?" he asked in frustration. He was in the main hollow with Soundwave. He had sent his pet crow, Laserbeak to capture some clues and footage of the thief. One thing is certain: Laserbeak has never let his Master and the leader himself down. Just then, a black crow came back, perching on Soundwave's back.

The TIC unfasten the tiny band from the crow's talon. The was small but it's enough to capture every picture or footage since he was the one who made it. The band was placed in another device he made to see every detail his crow did.

The footage shows the thief examining the Star Saber while the others, assumed to be her friends were laughing, dancing and playing music he's never heard before. But he is definitely sure that the thief and her 'people' are not born or native to the South the looked tired, broken, all the negative emotions on their face. As if they do not like the South.

" Are you suggesting that they are from...somewhere not South?" he inquired. Sound wave nodded, pointing with a single claw upwards. He was pointing above the group of the furry-feathered dragons.

" The North," the leader whispered. " So that's where they're from. I also assume they seek refuge here like hermits. Am I wrong?"

The visored drake shakes his head. He also reached out with his tail to grab a book. He flipped through the pages without looking up, then pausing at a particular page which showed a glacial wall that looked approximately 30000 feet or more. What Megatron concluded from his TIC is that these North dragons are running or avoiding something from the North which forced all of them to seek refuge in the South.

" And one of them has the Star Saber," he told him. " I saw my thief. She will get what's coming to her." His TIC tilted his head in confusion. What is his leader planning? On top of that, his thief was a femme?

" We're going to raid tonight," he announced. " Kill them if we must. What I want is to see her crack, broken down to a vulnerable state before I make the kill. Also, half of us will have to stand guard in case Prime or any of his Autobots nose their way into our business. Once it is done, we will get back the Star Saber and maybe anything from them as a prize."

Soundwave has no comment about his leader's intentions. So long as he gets work done, this mission will soon be over before he could flick his tail. He relayed his leader's message to everyone in the clan from the lowest Eradicon to the conniving deputy. He may be reluctant or scheming at the moment, Soundwave knew Starscream will have to go if he wants to avoid Megatron's wrath.

After sending the message, he watched Megatron muttering about the thief and how he wants to make her suffer. He shook his head. All this for a stolen Dark Star Saber? But Soundwave knew better than to question his leader's mine. If he carries on to pace in front of him, he will drag him to Knockout's den to get his head checked. He had known Megatron longer than anyone in his clan. Especially the SIC. It all happened in their gladiator days.

There's something more than killing Megatron wants for the thief. He wanted to taint her, mold her and make her scream for mercy. That, was when he will smile before killing her in the most brutal way as possible. He wondered if she is from the North, will she be overheated if he finished her with fire?

Oh, this is going to be a night he will never forget.


	5. Chapter 4: Rage In Raid

**Chapter 4: Rage In Raid**

Night falls, the moon rises. All is quiet except for the Decepticons making their way into the Northerner's territory all thanks to Laserbeak's surveillance. Luckily, there are no others from the South who are awake except them. Some say, there is no rest for the wicked. Well, definitely not for Megatron until the job is done.

" Luckily those North furries are easy to spot," Starscream muttured. He never wanted to be involved with anything his leader does. Especially for a Star Saber! He thinks if it's his master's problem, then he should fix it himself rather than ordering the whole clan to help him.

It's not like we all agree with this, the SIC thought. We're told. If it were me, I'd settle this myself! Maybe I do need some help...

Half of the Eradicons were standing guard outside of the refuged camp. They were prepared if Autobots or others who'll interfere might come. The rest were following their leader from behind. No one flew except Starscream and his leading armada of Eradicons that have wings. They called themselves Seekers as they are the best fliers among them.

Besides him, Megatron will obviously be here. All have to be involved because of him. Soundwave walked next to him, never complaining along with his crow Laserbeak flying above. He also brought another pet who does the stalking, the darkness camouflaging him. Behind him was a bulky dragon with muscles that could make his leader's make a run for his money. He had an orange face along with the underbelly and a single yellow eye on his left. The opposite had an eyepatch attached. His body has a contrast of blue and grey. His tail had a hammer-like shape at the tip.

" Is your team prepared, Breakdown?" the leader turned his head to look at the one-eyed drake.

" Yes Master," Breakdown nodded.

They were closed, detecting the scent of the North. One dared to attack until Megatron gives the signal. After all, he was the one who recognised their scent in the first place. Plus, the close proximity between him and his thief allowed him to memorise her scent. A mix of blood, cool air and a hint of lilac. He will admit that her scent is nice. Something he won't say aloud to anyone. Not even Soundwave.

Raising his head, he saw most of them were awake so they will have to ambush. He noticed glowing eyes in the dark that were cat-like. Nodding his head, he gave the signal to those eyes. Without these refugees realising, a black panther pounced on one, mauling him to death.

This stirred an alarm among them. Females screaming, shielding their children while the males are in stance for a battle. " Decepticons, attack!" Megatron roared. So, attacks were made from both the sky and ground. Chaos, panic filled the night.

Teeth by teeth, claws by claws along with harsh cries coming from both sides. Megatron snapped a juvenile by the neck with satisfaction. He scanned around the area, hoping the thief would noticed. As far as he is concerned, he hasn't seen her on the battle field.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard behind him. He turned around and could not believed what he just witnessed: One of the Eradicons from Starscream's armada had fallen to his death. Impossible! he growled in his thoughts. There is no way a Seeker could fall from his death. They are airborne! He examined the body, puzzled by the lack of wounds. But the eyes were lifeless.

More and more members of the armada dropped down like dead fowls. In horror, those Eradicons on the ground are mortified by the rains of Seekers. Little did he know, this was all planned as the battle head on. Starscream on the other hand, was almost going to explode from panicking. He himself didn't know who was the sniper that took down three quarters of his team.

But Megatron knew his SIC is not trying.

He beats his powerful wings, soaring up towards the direction of the latest victim. Turns out, the sniper was no other than his thief. Her eyes were blazed with rage. How dared he set foot to their 'home' and cause a war between them! How will they ever get back to the North or find a new place to seek refuge?

" You shouldn't have come here," she snarled. " Now looked what you've done!"

" This wouldn't have happened if you stole my weapon!" he countered.

" It was necessary! Besides, it was your ruler that separated the South and the North."

Confused by this, Megatron didn't know what to say. Ruler? What the slag does this have to do with the North? How should I know?!

This gave the thief the opportunity to aim her weapon, which was a simple tube to fire darts. But the leader swung his powerful tail to break the weapon in half. He then bit her by the neck, wrestling her as the made a dive to the ground. Once the both of them caused a large hole from their impact, Megatron laid a claw over her cheek.

"Now my dear," he crooned. " This is a punishment for messing with the gladiator from Kaon!"

But rather than shocked, she smiled a dangerous smile. " You know nothing."

Just as he was about to finish her, a cry from one of his Eradicons. Looking over, he watched an Eradicon screaming in pain while his body was surrounded with green flames. No matter what he tried to extinguish the flames, it would not die. His comrades tried to help him put it out but they caught the flames as if they had touched someone with chickenpox. Breakdown stood at the side, petrified for if he touched any of them, he'll get the flames as well. Even his TIC and SIC were staring in a mixed of bewilderment and fear.

" Not much of a gladiator," she purred. " Are you?" She opened her mouth, a green glow emitting from the centre. These Northerners could produce volatile flames! the warlord thought loudly.

Releasing her, he gazed his clan with one sentence: " DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!"


	6. Chapter 5: When North Comes To Dinner

**Chapter 5: When North Comes To Dinner**

Megatron was at the medic's den, receiving some ointments from his medic, Knockout. He's a charming drake with his shiny red scales and eyes that could make all jewels look like rocks. His elegant wings are neatly folded on both sides behind his back. Despite being the healer, he cares more about his scales than anything else. He's studying the dead Eradicon who was burned to death by the volatile flames.

" I've never seen any injury like this before," he told his leader quietly. " Nor a case of patients dying from fire. We're dragons for Primus sake! Yet this flame can't be extinguished by water or a simple beating. I assume the snow where they're from can put out this fire.

" So," he concluded. " The fire acts wild, untameable, invisible if I may. Luckily, I don't have to be out there or it'll ruin this fine finish." He stopped a second to look at his reflection.

The warlord rubbed his temple with his claw. Sometimes, he really wanted to punish him for his vanity. But doing so would mean losing his only medic so he held his rage. How could he failed tonight?! All because he and his clan didn't know the North could produce these wild-like fires.

" Wildfires," he enunciated the word slowly. He will have to keep his guard up if they ever meet again. But, he'll be meeting one of them very soon. Successful as always, Soundwave had captured what he wanted most: His Saber thief. Yet, the Star Saber was not found on her. He ordered his TIC to put her in the brig before he could meet her himself.

" My liege," Knockout interrupted him. " I noticed ever since your Dark Star Saber got stolen, you've become obsessed with this femme of the North."

He blinked. Of course he is! She was the one who caused him to raid her group in the first place. Now that she is here, trapped as his prisoner. He wanted to know more about her, the North and her intentions with his favourite weapon. He watched his medic examining the dead Eradicon who was part of Starscream's armada. He pulled out something which was very small to see.

It was a dart.

" He was poisoned," the red medic explained. Sniffing the tip, he threw it away in disgust, recoiling back to the wall of his den. " Wolf's Bane. The queen of poison. A high amount of this could cause instant death. They are rare in the South. So, using this as a weapon is quite impressive."

Now this is interesting. If he could drag her to Shockwave, brainwash her to become one of his deadly assassins. With her skills, grace,she could be a formidable foe to the Autobots. Not to mention the nights he will do to her as a cruel reminder of her stupidity or bold move.

Making his way to the brig, he dismissed the Eradicon who was guarding their only prisoner. He stood in front of her cell. All thanks to Soundwave and the use of the Resonance Blaster on her. He watched her sleeping form. How she curled up like a cat, back turned against him. Craning his neck, he studied her facial features.

She looked relax but her maw was moving a bit. Probably talking in her sleep. Before he could do anything, she rolled on her back, eyes wide open. The minute she recognised his claws, she groaned.

" Tell me if I'm dreaming."

" Afraid not," he smirked. " You know the reason why. Now tell me, what do they call you?"

" Ygritte," she answered with her eyes boring into him. " I know you're the leader here. Big dog and all." Getting up, she stretched until there are pops in her joints. Megatron would lie if he said he did not find it fascinating. Getting straight to business, he leaned towards the bars of the cell.

" Tell me, where is my Star Saber." She shrugged. " Don't know. Probably away from where you found us. It'll be a long walk before we reach North."

Primus this just gets worse! he thought. Ygritte watched him with an amused expression. " Aww, a tyrant crying over his toy. Boo hoo! I guarantee that you'll not get it back if you keep catching me." With that, she flopped back down to relax.

" Maybe I'll release you if you take me to one of your group who has it."

" Tonight?" she asked.

" Tomorrow at dawn."

" Done."

...

The next morning, Megatron was woke up from a rude cry. He went to the brig to find the Northerner missing. In her place, an Eradicon chained by muzzle and legs while his scales were covered in prey fur and feathers. He was struggling to cut loose. The leader tore the chains with his teeth and then demanded the Omega Sub about the missing prisoner.

" She knocked me out!" he protested. " I just went down to bring her meal but then, she asked me something. Before I knew it, she punched me!"

Megatron growled. This was not an excuse to let her escape. He'd better go after her alone this time. After all, she sounded sincere when she said she will take him to her group. Just before he leaves, he heard screams from his other clan mates.

" MY NULL RAY IS MISSING!"

" WHO TOOK ALL THE HERBS?!"

" MY EYEPATCH IS GONE!"

" WHERE ARE MY BEETLES?!?!"


	7. Chapter 6: On The Road

**Chapter 6: On The Road**

Ygritte snickered, looking at the loot she stole from Megatron's clan. When you're life is always on the run, it's best to take the things you need the most. The luxury goods will come later. Eyepatch was for one of her elders who lost her eye that was gouged out. The null ray was a trading item to receive bread and cheese for those who couldn't catch prey for themselves. Herbs are obviously for her group's healer who had lost most of their previous supply from the battle last night.

Last but not least, beetles provide a good source of protein for them as much as energy.

Majority of them walked as they do not want to draw attention. Doing so would delay their time to reach the North. While walking, they would sing, tell each other stories or even make jokes of the South.

" I bet he had a lot of cunts with that body!" one of them howled with laughter. " Not like us. We never humped our ladies like dogs fro twelve thrusts!

" Easy for you to say, Bearic," another one muttered.

" Lighten up, Blackfish! Just because you lost your right foreleg, doesn't mean that you're crippled!"

Ygritte listened to some conversations if she wants to. More importantly, her mind was clouded with list of things she wanted to do the sooner they arrive home. She wished there's a way to protect everyone from the harsh blizzards which lasts from Winter to Summer. She's tired of living on the run.

" So Ygritte," a voice called her in front. It was her leader, Mance. He was not as old as her clan's elders. In fact, he's old enough to be her father. His furry body was more blue than white in the dark. But he had more experience than any of his leadership skills. " What happened to you? We thought they tortured you."

Ygritte placed the tip of her tail on his shoulder. " I'm fine, Mance. They were nice."

" Nice?! After what they did last night!" one of the females shrieked.

" You know how the Souths are like? They're too selfish, filthy and think highly of themselves."

If Ygritte weren't angry, she would have agreed. But during her thievery at Megatron's clan, she has seen some of them care for each other even if they're just the omegas. Like the one-eyed drake who took care and watch over most of them like a mother hen. Then there was that 'gay' medic she assumed who despite his vanity, managed to heal the wounded. Finally, there is something about their leader. He's an interesting thing to talk to.

Suddenly, a dark figure cam down from the sky. Most of the females clutched their young closed to them, baring their teeth to prepare themselves. Males were flaring their wings for intimidation. All of them held their ground, mouths slightly open to release their volatile flames.

" Hold your fire!" the figure roared in protest before he lands. It was Megatron. He stretched his aching wings from finding them. " I come in peace." But none except Ygritte regarded his peace. They were still hostile with him. The North always remembers a face. Friend or foe.

" After what you did last night?!" Bearic growled menacingly. " Half of our children nearly died because of you!"

" Do you realise that you've wasted our time to get home?!"

" By the time we get there, the blizzard will still be in control!"

Mance only raised both his wings and the whole group fell silent. Megatron was impressed by the North's leader. He reminded him of Optimus Prime. Primus. I hope he doesn't make those speeches Prime used on the Autobots.

" Everyone," Mance sighed. " We all know what this Southern tyrant is capable of, but a trail will be held at North for his terrible crimes. As punishment, he shall walk with us; serve us if he will as if it were his own clan. Most of the dragons murmur within each other. Some agreed while majority were reluctant but obeyed. Mance's words mean law.

" Fine," the warlord sighed, gritting his teeth. How dared he allowed himself to be ordered around like an Eradicon! All of this wouldn't have happened if that thief Ygritte had not stole his Star Saber. But he must carry out his own mission which does not involved anyone else but him. How can he rebel if he wants to get information from each of them. Hopefully they will give back what belonged to him. Or else, they will taste Hell from him. He folded his wings, following the group. It's bad enough that the femme was in front of him.

He lingered her figure from behind. Elegant frame, good for speed and skilled task such as spying. He couldn't help but watch her slim tail sway everytime she walked. He hadn't had the time for flirt with femmes. Not something he might do. Though he sighed, remembering something that was worth more than the Star Saber. Back during the first war that broke out.

" Oi!" a voice interrupted his thought. He was nudged roughly to the side. It happened to be Bearic. " Stop staring at her ass!"

That comment made Ygritte turn her head. She smirked. " I knew you're a pervert. You'll be fine in the group."

" It's best if you don't let that rage control you," Blackfish whispered from behind. " Even if you want to claw that cocky pup." He was trying his best to walk with only three legs. It irritated Megatron just by the sight.

" Just spread your wings," he instructed the handicapped Northerner. " It helps with balancing." Blackfish did as he was told. He nodded gratefully.

Megatron looked away, focusing on what lies ahead of him. Son of a glitch! Prime or anyone, especially Starscream shouldn't see what I'm doing.


	8. Chapter 7: Life On The Run

** Chapter 7: Life On The Run **

If then Decepticons could see him walking alongside these Northerners, he'd be the laughing stock. Especially to Starscream who will gloat about his choice and behaviour, making him the 'leader' of the Decepticons. Sound wave would see it indifferently, Eradicons would still obey, Breakdown is hesitant, Knockout puts up with Starscream's shenanigans. He isn't sure about his scientist Shockwave. Not with that single eye staring back at him. Finally, Arachnid would have him as part of her trophy collections.

" We will camp here tonight!" Mance announced. " Rest while you can today. Tomorrow, we leave at morn."

That news made all of them drop their loads, tending the weak and giving them the herbs they needed. Megatron watched their dedication and compassion. Something his rival, Optimus would have done. Even the leader himself was gathering the children to tell them a tale. The mood was lively that night despite what has happened. Then, something prodded his side.

A small North dragon without wings carried small in his mouth. He dropped it in front of the warlord. It smelled disgusting! He crinkled his nose in disgust. " Mouse bile," the small dragon explained. " Be useful and helped pick the ticks from the elders."

Megatron felt like this was agony. More than injuries from the Autobots. He'll have to bear with it. He really wanted to claw that runt's face but he's aware of the wildfires they will produce. Gripping the bile gently between his teeth, he made his way towards a group of elders who were gossiping like starlings. Feeling the ex-gladiator's presence, the elder female looked at him.

" Never seen you before," she crooned. " Handsome, strong built body. Yet no fur or feathers. Southerner aren't you?"

He nodded. She smiled. " I supposed you're here to clean my ticks." She rolled on her back, exposing her stomach which was infected with numerous numbers of ticks. " Get on with it, dear. My bones are needed for the journey."

Frag me, Megatron thought to himself. He pressed the bile close to the tick field. It seemed like the ticks died from the oozing liquid and stench of the bile. Knockout would have a field day if he sees me!

After he's done cleaning ticks much to his relief, he chosen to hunt with patrol containing Blackfish, a young juvenile female named Meera and then Ygritte. He isn't sure if it was a coincidence or Mance purposely set the both of them up in the same patrol. Whatever it is, her expression looked confident and calm. The four of them went to the east of the camp where Meera picked up scents of rabbits.

" Let's smoke them out!" Megatron declared. But no one except him moved. They stared at him as if he had grown another head like a hydra. " Are the Souths very ignorant?" asked Meera. Blackfish explained that even just a wisp of smoke could charred the rabbits.

" Plus," he continued. " We're not going to cook them. Eating them fresh is the best." Megatron couldn't help but agree with the three-legged drake. So, they followed Ygritte's plan which involved Megatron giving the warren a growl. This will cause the rabbits to make an exit, into the waiting jaws of Meera. While the two are at it, both Ygritte and Blackfish will case after those that escaped their plan.

Eventually, they've killed around thirty. Which is enough to feed the whole clan. Their not the only ones hunting. Some groups had only females who hunt quails and pheasants. Stronger males hunt for boars. Some even raid a village to steal horses for a meal.

Night falls, most of the North exchange stories or the latest gossips. Only the leader of Decepticons nibbles his rabbit, not feeling hungry. He felt a warm presence next to him. It was his thief. She was eating some rare looking beetles.

" You stole those," he broke the silence.

" Yeah, what good is a live one?" she asked. " But I'll admit she has weird trophies."

Now that he could agree. He will never understand Arachnid's desires on her collection. He remembered something she accused between the North and South the last time they've encountered. " So Ygritte," he cleared his throat while trying to say her name for the first time. " What history or story you have learnt about the North and South? Remember what you told me during our battle."

Ygritte stopped to think. " I supposed I owe you an explanation, Megatron. Before I was born, my mother used to live in the South. In fact, most of our clan did. By the time she was an adult, ruler of the South declared to separate us due to what happened between the South's heir and the North's first daughter."

" And then?" he asked. " Did he-"

" He did," Ygritte cuts him. " The previous leader wasn't happy with what the South's heir did. He defiled her. In revenge the North will steal, remember those who harm us. So, we will travel as our home will be run by howling winds. None of us will survive. Not even with us who have the thickest fur. I wished there was another way."

He noticed her voice does not have any sarcasm or cockiness. Instead, sincerity and woeful. He had no idea why but he draped his wing over her for comfort. Her expression was confused at first but smiled. She returned by snuggling into him.

" I see. Well, I am not a builder but maybe I can think of something."

" That would be nice," she murmured. " You're adapting well for a warlord. Do you have a story now that I've told you what you want."

He decided to tell her of his gladiator days and how he came to be leader of the Decepticons and his war with the Autobots. She listened to them attentively and sometimes asked him questions between each tale. Little did he know, his tail intertwined with hers.


	9. Chapter 8: Beyond The Wall

** Chapter 8: Beyond The Wall **

He can't remember or keep track of his time. How long has he been on this journey with the North. The clan is beginning to trust him. Well, some like Mance, Ygritte, Blackfish. Somewhere, he imagined what the others would think of him gone. Soundwave would definitely have a search party looking for him. As he move forward with the group, he realised something:

The temperature dropped at an alarming rate.

He's experienced cold before but this— this is a cold which would kill him in a matter of seconds. He does not have fur or an insulation in his body. He'll have to request Shockwave to build special capsules if he had to scout to the coldest part of the world. He felt something heavy on his back. Something heavy and...warm. He lets out a sigh, grateful for the warmth.

" Not so tough, aren't you?" a cocky voice asked him in a playful manner. He smirked. He appreciates the warmth but he's not going to let her know. One thing he knows about himself, showing the softer side of him will make him more of a target. That's the truth he learnt in his gladiator days.

" Still am," he retorted. " This cold doesn't bother me." Ygritte rolled her eyes knowing he's a good liar but she's a better observer. She decided not to push her luck. He'd probably be creamed if he's seen what lies ahead. She remembered the night where he told her about his past life. How interesting, depressing and even a bit relatable. His struggle to survive is almost similar.

She blushed at the subtle gesture between them. From the wing drape to their tails curling each other like cats. She shakes her head. Are you nuts?! You stole things from him! He'll never take you lightly.

Megatron decided to wrap his wings around himself like a cocoon. The ground began to feel moist, from the snow. He carefully thread the path, avoiding to slip from the freezing ground. Then, something caught his eye: A glacial wall that is exactly like the one his TIC showed him from the book. The picture of the book was a treat but seeing it in real life...it was breathtaking.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Mance padded up to him. He stared at the wall with admiration. " During Summer, you could watch the wall cry. Come, judgement will be there. We're going beyond that wall."

He wished the North's leader did not have to remind him.

...

The minute everyone arrived, excitement filled the air with dragons going to their huts which were made from logs. Some lived in caves which Megatron thought was better. He watched some dragons prancing around or frolicking in the snow as if they were still hatchlings. The younger ones start to crouch on the ice, making a hole to catch fish he has never seen before.

The fish had a dog-like face with whiskers. The body is either white or brown, fur coated with front paws at an odd shape. The 'fish's' caudal fin looked more horizontal than vertical. What made the warlord tilted his head is that this new creature literally barks like a dog.

" You've never seen a seal before?!" Ygritte exclaimed. " Oh, you Souths know nothing! They are a common prey here like you with boars. But I'm a seal and moose person. Come on, it's best you eat one if you want warmth." Megatron allowed her to do so since this is her clan's territory and not his. He may be a tyrant but boundaries are important.

It was declared that his judgement would be tomorrow as the clan needs to be fed and most of them were exhausted from the journey. He was offered to stay in Ygritte's cave for a night. Now this is a chance to know more about her. He followed her to the cave.

" I have an extra nest if you like," she offered. In her den, she had all sorts of collections, mostly weapons and jewels. He studied the weapons with caution. He knew weapons more than anyone from his clan so this is like a hall of fame for them.

" Impressive, right?" she smiled. " No one except me steal weapons. I find them fascinating to use. Sometimes if I find them useless, you just melt them to create new ones." Megatron's body brush passed hers. He had to admit her presence is comforting. Not to mention, her dedication to her clan and her wild spirit.

" Is my Star Saber in this collection?" he inquired. She swiped the sword with her tail. She held it out to him. He gingerly took it from her, confused. " You're simply giving me back just like that?"

She shrugged. " I supposed. I am just interested in the blade. It's like fine jewels and crystals merged together. I am drawn to those as you can see." Ah, so that's the reason she stole his Dark Star Saber.

" Hmm, how about if you join my clan?" he suggested. " I can show you the mines we have which has the resources to make my weapon. Plus, your skills are flawless as an assassin. You will never have to be on the run."

Never on the move was what Ygritte wanted. But, she is not sure for the offer is tempting yet it is her duty to serve her clan. " I-I am not sure," she admitted. " I will make my decision after the trial tomorrow."

He gently removed her necklace. " Very well. We'll see how I will handle tomorrow." He followed by unhooking her loop rings. She doesn't seem to mind as she looked into his crimson red eyes. " You know well I honed my gladiator skills from Kaon." After his last sentence, the finally detached the final jewel off of her.

Bare without her jewels, he drank in her appearance. She's so beautiful, pure, an opposite of him and his scarred life. Gently, she traced the scars on his face. Her touch are light as feathers, making him lean into her claw. " Each has a story," she murmured. She gently nuzzled him. He returned the gesture.

" Indeed," he sighed. Now both of them looked into each other without any hostility, remarks. He coiled his tail around her, bringing her close. He loved the warmth between them.

" If I am able to leave tomorrow," he breathed. " Come with me..." Before she could answer, he sealed her lips with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 9: A Con Job

**Chapter 9: A Con Job**

While Megatron journeys to the North, things are becoming intense back at the clam. Starscream found this as an opportunity to become leader, since Megatron is gone for five days. The Decepticons except the TIC who still thinks Megatron is the rightful leader. He does his usual task but chose to ignore Sarscream.

He's ambitious alright. But not smart.

He may want to conduct a search party for his leader. His pets Laserbeak and Ravage nodded, agreeing to what their master wants. Those like Knockout and Breakdown would follow either way. So long as they get to do their jobs, then it is just fine. But, he will ping to the others except Starscream about his plan for the rescue. He may not like this plan but it was necessary. Even if it meant talking to the enemy.

" Soundwave!" the SIC's voice screeched. " Where are the coordinates I've asked for?!" He sounded afraid, as if Megatron's spirit is still here. The TIC smirked under his visor before carrying out his task.

Oh, his lord would not be pleased with this.

...

" Megatron is gone?" the rival Optimus Prime questioned the TIC slowly. He was elegant-looking with blue and red scales, his crest which looked like a crown. His navy blue wings were neatly folded on both sides.

Soundwave nodded. He didn't have to speak to explain the situation. He just brings up pictures from his visor which acted like a screen for others to watch. Plus, if Megatron does not return, Starscream will doom them all.

" Why should we help, Prime?" Bulkhead, the green wrecker grunted, He had no wings but his muscles made up for him along with the mace at the end of his tail. " All we know this could be a trap. You know how Soundwave is like!"

Some of the Autobots murmur with agreement. But the leader did not budge. He was thinking.

" Soundwave," the Autobot leader called him. " Do you know the reasons why Megatron disappeared?"

Soundwave again brought another picture on his visor. This time, it was an unconscious Ygritte. He remember knocking her out with the Resonance Blaster when his leader declared a retreat during the raid. The Autobots inspected the image with confusion. Megatron would not leave to chase after his prisoner. He then brought another image, this time the stolen Dark Star Saber. He allowed the Autobots time to put the pieces together.

" So Megatron went after her because she stole the Star Saber," Optimus concluded. " And this femme...Do you know anything else about her?" Soundwave answered by changing the image on his visor to a snowy wasteland. He brought up images from the book he showed Megatron of the North.

" Woah, Buckethead is heading North?" Bulkhead asked in surprised.

" He can't be going after her just for the Star Saber!" their only female member, Arcee told him. " There's more than just a theft."

The TIC still doesn't know if his leader had different intentions towards the Northern thief. He remembered watching him pace back and forth in his throne room, grinding his teeth in frustration. Almost as if he were interested in her. To him, Soundwave had no problem if she stays or leave. He had dealt with worse things in his life. Her presence would be indifferent.

He had a few conclusions for his master. Though, he'll have to travel North. Reason with this mutual truce with the enemies, so that they'll fight the North while he transport his master back to the clan. He just stared at the Autobots, waiting for their answer.. He could stand here all day if it meant getting what he wanted.

" Very well," Optimus sighed. The Autobots looked at their leader with disbelief. " We will help you, Soundwave. I also want to know what Megatron's reasons are. Maybe— Nevermind. Autobots, we'll have to rescue Megatron."

Several of them nodded reluctantly with their leader. Soundwave smiled under his visor. He knew he won the battle of persuasion. In the end, Optimus Prime decided to bring his scout Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead to accompany him. The TIC will lead as he knew the location of the North.

" Primus I hope we don't become icicles," the green wrecker shuddered as if he's felt the cold already.

" Don't worry," Arcee assured. " We'll just blast the ground to keep us warm. Whoever that femme Soundwave showed, do you think he has feelings for her?"

The youngest member shrugged. He clicked and chirped in response. He's larynx is currently healing so talking would make it worse. He's curious about where this mission will lead them to. He also noticed only Soundwave and his pets were the one leading. He did not see anyone other than him from the Decepticons. All this trouble to get his leader back. He's impressed with the TIC's loyalty. If he were on their side, they'd be unstoppable.

Laserbeak flew ahead of them, Ravage followed through from the hillside. Soundwave followed his pets through the air. He does't have to look behind to see if the Autobots are with him. They have Optimus to assure them. Mentally, he was trying to understand the reason for stealing his master's Star Saber. One thing about him, he wants answers. All questions come with an answer. There is no such thing as a question without any answers.

And he was determined to find out. Because he was superior than the rest.


	11. Chapter 10: Trial By Combat

** Chapter 10: Trial By Combat **

Today is the day for the North to decide the ex-gladiator's fate. Most of the males are betting their gold or prey to see if he is guilty or not so that they will carry out the punishment. Execution or humiliation. The atmosphere became hectic at the start of dawn. Only, the warlord peered below from where he laid. He's faced a lot of threats, glares, sneers and even bad liars. He'll have to claw his way out if he must.

" Is it time..." a sleepy voice mumbled. He turned his head to his left to find Ygritte sleeping under his draped wing. He smiled, nuzzling her cheek which made her purr. " Not yet," he whispered. " Your people are preparing. Rest first." She shook her head before getting up.

" S'alright. I need a good hunt," she stretched her limbs gracefully. He watched her, eyes capturing every detail. Her body was well tone. Not too skinny or too fluffy. Her girth was wide, capable for bearing children. After all this time, he finally allowed himself to open up his emotions for a thief. He wondered if she is interested, would she like to be part of his clan as an assassin but at the same time his mate?

No! It's too rash and besides, she preferred this life, serving her clan. But he must think of something. They will live as nomads if they can't find a way to protect themselves from the harsher cold. If only he had his team, maybe they'll think of something. A furry muzzle rests itself on his neck. He sighed, allowing a deep rumbling sound which emitted from his throat. " You'll be fine, Megatron." Ygritte's voice assured him. " They'll make do anything. But there's no way we are going to kill you immediately. We prefer a good sport."

He is not sure if that is comforting but at least it's a heads up. He decided a good hunt would ease his mind of the trial. Plus, he had a Northerner whom he could trust.

...

The Sun was up, yet it didn't feel cold despite the beams. Every dragon from the North gathered to watch their prisoner. Megatron stood in the centre, not caring about the comments the North are making. He focused on their leader, who was discussing among the elders, obviously thinking about his punishment. Just as the trial was about to be carried out-

" Megatron!" a deep, baritone voice called from above. All the North and the Decepticon leader looked up. There in the sky, was his rival Optimus Prime. What's even more confusing is his third-in-command flying beside the Autobot leader. The scout, flew from behind with the crow, Laserbeak. And finally, both Arcee and Bulkhead arrived by foot along with the panther Ravage.

" Prime?!" Megatron cried in bewilderment. " Soundwave, Autobots! What are you doing here?!"

" Err...you would not believe this," Bulkhead answered hesitantly. " Soundwave here...kinda talked us into saving you."

Ironically, the TIC had been quiet the whole time. He just nodded as an answer. The North started to be on guard, thinking this is a second war between the North and the South. Bearic clawed Megatron's cheek out of fury. " You brought them here!" he snarled.

" I had nothing to do with this!" the ex-gladiator countered. " I am this close to get my freedom. Soundwave, I am in a middle of a trial. So it's best if you go back. And you Prime, wasting your time coming all the way here. Better to stick around or leave." Optimus and his team exchanged glances at each other while the communications officer sat down on the snowy bed to watch.

" Well," Mance cleared his throat. " Since this fiasco has been settled, we will pass on Megatron's judgement. As far as I've learnt from you, by observing your service in this clan, you may leave and be with your Decepticons or remain here and serve us. To make this decision, the elders and I will settle this trial by combat."

Combat? Now that's something he can do! Shrugging his shoulders, popping his joints, the warlord was ready for his match. No surprise, his opponent is Bearic for he had resent him since they've met. The Northerner bared his teeth, eyes maliciously staring back at him. " You're gonna be my bitch after this."

Megatron chuckled. How wrong the brash Northerner was. The two of them circled each other like starving wolves. The clan including the Autobots and Soundwave watch with anticipation. The North knew Bearic had a nasty temper while the Prime and TIC knew of the warlord's gladiator skills.

Both dragons tackled each other, snarling and biting one another. Bearic had the skills to evade the warlord's attack but for a brute of his size, Megatron had a plan at the back of his head. He had to simply tire out the smaller drake before he finished him. But the Northerner had a plan of his own: riding the ex-gladiator.

He does it by allowing Megatron to charge and then he made a jump over him, cling onto the warlord's back to attack him. Megatron roared, bucking the dragon off of him which force. When it didn't work, Megatron slammed his back to the wall before rolling on his back. Once he felt the weight on his back slipping away, he pressed his claw to Bearic's neck.

" D-damn...b-bastard..." he choked. " I..."

He smirked, knowing he's winning. " What was that?"

" I...yield." He lets go of the Northerner's neck and looked at the crowd. Ygritte was hiding her expression. But he could see that she's proud of him. His rival's expression was grim, since they are going to return. Meaning the war between Autobots and Decepticons will carry on. By the result, Megatron was pardoned. He wanted nothing more but to leave.

Nodding to Soundwave, the TIC stretched his wings to prepare for departure. Just as he was about to go, he looked over at the Mance. Giving him a curt nod, he walked over to take back his Dark Star Saber. Then, he stopped. Ygritte gave him a small smile, indicating that he should leave. He felt something painful in his chest, reminding himself he should ask Knockout to check it out. Both of them didn't want to tell anyone else of their 'elopement' as this could start a riot. Instead, he walked passed with his tail uncurled to brush her flank as a sort of goodbye.

I will find a way he vowed.


	12. Chapter 11: No Rest For The Wicked

** Chapter 11: No Rest For The Wicked **

It has been a month since Megatron left the North to continue his duty as the leader of the Decepticons. In fact, he was grouchier than ever. He snaps at minor problems or does not concern himself with the majors. He usually finds the Eradicons for a good beating because something was bothering him like a parasite. A parasite that doesn't go away. Most of the time, Starscream is always the victim.

" Can't you believe it!" he exclaimed while his wounds were being examined. " He doubled my patrol duties! Do you know how these wings will crack under those pressures?!" The medic ignored the SIC's rant as he patched up the wounds. In fact, he's seen more wounds and injured coming to his den everyday. It was stressful, for him since he can't go out for a flight. When was the last time he preened himself?

" At least you had it easy," Knockout grumbled. He was starting to become like the Autobot's grumpy medic. " You fly a lot more than now. All I've been is in this den without a moment to rest. Just look at my claws! They just need a good scratch."

" All because of that femme!" the SIC seethed. " She made Megatron weak! His brains mush and more importantly, he keeps clawing me at every opportunity! Can't you patch up any faster?!"

Knockout took a deep breath. He mustered up all his will power not to gouge the SIC's eyes or tear off his wings. He had bigger things to worry about. Like when to get his scales done. After carefully patching up his last wounds, Knockout dismissed the SIC so that he could tend his other patients waiting in line. He wished he could get a spa or at least have Breakdown groom him. All these injured faces are giving him wrinkles.

While tending an Eradicon who got smacked in the face by a porcupine, he wondered about his leader and the thief from the North. The night he tended her while she was unconscious, he studied her features. He could tell that she's a beauty which made him think that any male would want her. But he had heard of her and Megatron's encounters all because of that special weapon of his liege. Could he be— Of course he is! Why do you think he went all the way to the other side by himself!

He decided to confide these conclusions to Breakdown. Ooh, this is too juicy~

" Um...Knockout?" an Eradicon snapped him out of his thoughts. He glared at the minor. He was trying to put all the pieces together and he HAD to interrupt. " What?" he asked irritably. The patient only gestured his quilled face. He continued his task, but slowly this time for him to process his 'case'. Just then, Breakdown entered his den, shouldering his way passed the patients to meet up with him.

" Thought you need help," he offered by squeezing aloe vera extract onto an Eradicon who suffered a mild burn." The medic rolled his eyes, gesturing him to continue. Inside, he appreciated the bulky drake's assistance. He didn't want to express it, fearing others would see this as a sign of weakness. Decepticons never show weaknesses.

...

Meanwhile, Megatron was in his own den. He has finally had his Dark Star Saber back in his possession. He recalled his battle with Optimus Prime with it. But it also made him remember the first time it was stolen. He didn't know it was possible until he met his thief. His time with the North gave him an insight about the people and her personally.

He can't remember the last time he had a good sleep. Patrols were doubled, battles ooze from every corner and his clan was becoming weaker. He wanted to get rid of the pain in his stomach and heart. It felt like something was playing with his intestines while something was kicking his heart. His medic advised him to rest and take a flight but he refused. Eradicons enter his den to bring him his meal or be used as a stress reliever for the warlord. His TIC will sometimes enter to report news from the outside world. He and Laserbeak were sent outside to survey the borders beyond their territory.

Then, a black crow perched on one of his weapons. The slender communications officer enter without a sound. " You have news I believe?" he inquired. Soundwave nodded. He turned his head to his crow. Laserbeak cawed loudly, indicating a device strapped to his back for his master to remove it. As he did so, Soundwave pressed a button which a voice was heard. It sounded like a speech but it was followed by an echoed group. Almost like it was a cult meeting.

" This day," the voice announced. " We will bring justice to what the North has done to us. We've learnt their sinful culture and devil practices to use them as our advantage. So what are we going to do?"

" Burn them at stake!" one of them suggested.

" Rape them like the demons they are!" another one cried out. The shouts of agreement became louder. Megatron wanted to smash the device but restrained himself, wanting to hear more as info. Then, insults blared out of the device, obviously towards a captured Northern prisoner. Names like thief, demon, whore, et cetera were given.

Soundwave noticed his leader's anger, pointing a delicate claw digit to the exit. If his master were to stand there with his body twitching like a paralysed badger, he'd better give him something to do before he'll go on rampage. What struck a nerve to the warlord was a voice who spat:

" You may rape me or carve out names on me, but you will not destroy me. The North remembers."

With that, the leader of the Decepticons roared viciously before storming out of the clan, leaving the SIC bewildered by the sudden outburst.

" What's going on?!" he demanded. Soundwave's answer was giving Starscream a smack at the back of his head with one of his feelers.


	13. Chapter 12: Hell Comes For All

**Chapter 12: Hell Comes For All**

Ygritte couldn't remember how long she had been imprisoned. Most of her time would be sleeping or napping away in her cell while waiting for an opportunity to get out. She mustn't rush or else her plan would have a flaw. Most of her time awake, she would twists the guard's front paws until they detached or dismembered.

Still, sometimes she would think about the offer the Decepticon leader gave her about joining his clan. To be an assassin, never to be on the run again. Yet...the North was where she was born. Her family had been there for generations. Even her mother, the first to rebel against living as nomads has had enough of deaths and fights from either sides. Honestly, if they could have the supplies needed to build a stronger shelter, then it would save thousands of lives.

She has to get back those supplies and her precious jewels back. But then, something else also made her come to the South all by herself.

Megatron.

The last time she met the ex-gladiator, he had the aura of a tyrant. A murderer who could dismember or decapitate her without remorse. Yet, his presence drove her towards him like a magnet. He's fascinating, beautiful, powerful. A fine creature she'd obtained from the South. Or was it the other way around? It was difficult to tell who claimed who as the both of them kissed simultaneously the night in the den. Her den.

If only she could...Could I? Seems suicidal but winter is coming. Harsher one that is. What's better is to be fed than starve for another upcoming months.

When a guard came into her cell to force fed her dinner which was basically entrails of prey she could not identify. It was bloodied and looked like something a vampire would dine rather than a dragon. So, she clamped her jaws shut, refusing to open despite the guard's attempt. When the guard used his hind leg to kick her in the gut, she retaliated by slapping the 'food' away from her with her tail.

" I want a sausage," she ordered him. The guard stared at her smaller frame, almost laughing at the fact she challenged him of his authority. " Sausage!" he chuckled disbelievingly. " You're hungry for some Southern meat, Northern whore?"

She would gladly burn him and the other guards to ashes by her wildfire, but doing so would also mean that she will lose most of the supplies. They were locked away somewhere and she is not leaving without them. Plus, it would draw out more attention not just from the South but from other parts of the world as well. Instead, she gave him a seductive smile. " Of course~" she purred. " All this looting and snatching makes me tired and hungry. And you and your men just had to catch me."

" For a good reason," he growled lustfully. Now, the Souths have heard of the North as a harsh place to live in. Some rumours stated that their females are just as feisty as the blizzards. " You ought to confessed yourself before your punishment. But I can release you for a price..."

Ygritte arched her right eye. Oh, she knew of the guard's intentions with her. She just had to confirmed it. " Deal and you would tell me of the supplies? I kinda need them. If you want a good romp."

His brutish form lumbered close to her face. She tried not to gagged at the stench oozing from what was left of his mouth. She assumed this guard had been in a lot of fights before he captured her. But she will weasel her way out. " You got me there," he breathed. Skilfully, he released her from her bonds. Before he could register what was happening, a needle-like image flashed before him, penetrate into his eyes which he screamed in pain.

" Hush now," she whispered while covering his mouth. She pounced on top of him like a lioness. " I won't hurt you if you tell me where are my stuffs and the pantry. Especially the pantry." She figured a few food could last her clan for now. The now eyeless guard was thrashing wildly, hoping to kill her. When it didn't hit her, he snapped his jaws. " Cunt..." he seethed. Then, he felt like something sharp was trailing him below the torso. " W-wha...the fuck are ya doing?!"

" Tell me," she said calmly. " Where are my stuffs." She was about to slice when the guards broken, pathetic excuse of a beg told her exactly where were her loots and of course the pantry. Releasing him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " Thank you," she thanked him before knocking him out cold.

...

Megatron has had enough of killing a thousand guards just to get into the cell to free his wild thief. It was bad enough Optimus and his Autobots had to interfere with his life but guards attacking him just because he wants to visit the Northerner? He found that idiotic. Of course, the guards were no match for the ex-gladiator as he played his way into the compound.

The minute he entered, he realised the insides looked like a slaughter house. Bodies of guards were everywhere with either their eyes gouged out or the blood between their...vital regions. He was lucky that he was the only one in this rescue. His team would have different reactions to the scene before him. He even checked their pulses, confirming that they're dead. He was surprised that they were alive but unconscious. With new scars.

I would lie if I say I wasn't impressed he thought to himself.

Carefully, he followed the injured yet unconscious bodies until he found himself in a pantry filled with all sorts of food. He heard a few muffled screams in some parts but decided not to venture further. He must find the thief. His thief.

" Megatron?" a well-known voice asked in disbelief. He rushed over to where she was. Beautiful as ever but he noticed her claws were bloodied from the 'art' she performed and her lips was with bits of meat and blood. Nonetheless, he was glad she was not harm. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him in a sort of hug. Which he mentally noted to himself not to tell anyone about his action.

" Primus almighty," he breathed, the relieved now washing over him. " You did that to those guards?" She nodded, wiping the bloodied claws and licked her lips.

" They know better than to mess with the North."


	14. Chapter 13: Web Of Life

**Chapter 13: Web Of Life**

It was decided that the warlord wanted her to come back to his clan. Ygritte was not pleased as it was a flaw to her actual plan. " I don't see why I have to come to your clan," she sighed while padding close to him. " You saw what I did to those guards and why I did it."

" I'm aware of that," he rumbled. " But I'll have Soundwave to assist you in teleporting your necessary items back to the North. Besides, he has been there other than myself." He held his tongue from mentioning his rival. But the Northerner tilted her head, confused written on her face. " Tell-a what?"

Ah, he remembered. The North had no access to modern or evolved items used in the South. So, he emphasised and explained as simple as possible to her about his TIC's ability and common work. She listened with interest and awe. " I see. So he can move things without walking or flying. He's like a wizard!" she concluded. The warlord chuckled with amusement.

" There's more to him than meets the eye," he continued. During their way back, he told her more about his clan and his team. She asked him some questions between them, since curiosity has gotten hold of her. In fact, she wants to know more. He was glad to answer. He's rather impressed that someone like her, from the North could understand this sort of knowledge which was foreign to her kind.

" Who taught you how to read?" he inquired. From his stay in her territory, he noticed majority of the drakes are illiterate or dyslexic. Scrolls, books, even a quill pen was rare. He remembered how most of the North's knowledge were obtained from songs or anything which involves dancing or music. He found that unusual since neither him nor his enemies learnt in such a way. But when this femme came into the picture, he discovered there is more to her than snow or ice.

She's as wild as fire. Untameable, powerful, beautiful...sinful. Yes, even he admitted to himself that ever since he kissed her that night in her den. He wanted more of that. He'd denied for a fact he sometimes picture her in his sleep. How had those urges of mounting her. His lust or thing about femme had been a thing back in his gladiator days. Femmes would flock towards him and Soundwave. Unlike him, the silent drake chose not to mingle with any of them since it was a waste of his time. But, none of them stood out to him.

When they arrived back, Soundwave was the first to greet them with a nod. Megatron told him to transport all of the loot the Northerner to her clan. Observing both her and his master, he finally put the pieces together. He smiled behind his visor. His lord is going to need her. If she stays, maybe there is hope for the Decepticons. But if she was going to, he'll have to give her some heads up for some 'members' to watch out for. Especially if one of them is a weaver.

A deadly weaver and a pain in the neck for him or anyone in his clan.

...

Ygritte was wandering in and out of his clan, curious about the goods like weapons and his so called 'family' which fought for him. Starscream was as she predicted, baffled at his leader's intentions of keeping her. Ygritte held back a laugh, Looks like there is someone who knows nothing more than Megatron.

She finds the Medic and 'assistant' easy to converse since they seem no different if she stays or not. While Knockout was examining her for injuries, he would gush out the latest gossips while Nurse One-Eye tried his best not to get involve with any of his stories. " You're smart for a Northerner," the crimson drake commented. " But why not a good groom. Dear Primus, when was the last time you have a glossy fur?!" She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I think he and I will get along just fine.

Next was the silent TIC with his spy pets, Laserbeak and Ravage. The two pets were hostile, wary of her at first but allowed her to talk to their boss. Well, she does most of the talking since the TIC took the vow of silence. She wondered if he was just following orders like a zombie or he had plans. She's starting to feel uneasy around him yet she is glad that he did not make any attempts to attack her. His pets however, eyed her for any more thievery. Logically, she'd rather not cross his path or steal something from the masked drake.

" You must be the thief, I assumed," a monotonous voice affirmed instead of asking. Now, Ygritte has seen worst things in her life. But those things are merely common compared to the new face in front of her. This new drake had a mix of magenta and iris purple shades for the scales. No mouth or wings were seen which made her uneasy. But what stood out the most was the drake's single red eye staring back at her without even blinking.

" Y-yes," she managed to claw the answer out of her throat. Honestly, she was speechless. How does he talk when he doesn't have a mouth, she wondered to herself. Or eat for that matter!

" And you are?" she asked.

" Shockwave is my designation," the cyclops drake droned. " Scientist to Lord Megatron. From your fearful yet confused look, it is logical to understand your ignorance about my occupation since the North does not have any advance equipments." All she could do was nod. So, the cyclops drake lectured her about what is his main goals in the clan and his role. This was all new to her so she waited for him to finish before asking questions. How does Megatron find or put up with him?!

After a long lecture from the scientist, Ygritte felt her stomach rumbling for a snack. After all, the lecture made her hungry. She nosed her way into another den, because she caught the scent of plump, juicy insects that were the size of hares. Just before she could snatch a few, something sticky trapped her frame. It looked like...a web.

" So, you're the thief whole stole my beetles," a cold feminine voice sneered. Ygritte felt shivers listening to that voice. Deadly pink eyes bore into her amber ones, a cruel snarl appear on the now dragoness's lips. " Feathered and fur, non-leather wings and impulsive eyes. A Northerner, am I right?"

" Who are you..." the thief spoke quietly, dazed by the dragoness before her. She had a ghost-white face which matched her eyes, horns and back adorned black with yellow markings like a hornet. Her wings could outshine any butterfly or moth's, her fangs could be dripping with venom if she steps closer. But what stood out the most about her was the four needlelike appendages on her back which made up her spider-like appearance.

" Airachnid. I see you're into my collection," the dragoness purred. She used one of her spider appendages, pointing at a nearby jar which contained several larvae. The larvae were squirming around, desperately trying to escape the hungry arachnid and Northern thief. " Yeah - Amazing how you have the time or patience to catch them."

Airachnid smirked. " You don't always have to follow Megatron's command. With my tactics, the Insecticons under mine and venom, I should be second in command of the Decepticons. You, thief of the North would be very helpful." Ygritte held back the urge to crinkle her snout in disgust. She just met her yet the dragoness wanted her to be part of some armada.

" Look," she breathed. " I appreciate it very much, Airachnid. But I have a clan of my own to attend to."

" Then tell me," she lingered slowly towards her. " Why did Megatron bring you back? To further your punishment?" She circled the North, trapping her. Ygritte almost open her mouth to unleash the Wildfires. " Or...the mighty Megatron has fallen for his thief? Or are you his personal Northern whore?"

" Airachnid!" the powerful voice boomed. " What are you doing with her?" The leader of Decepticons enter the collector's den, eyeing her suspiciously before turning towards Ygritte. " Did she harm you?"

" No," she shook her head. " We were just talking. I should go if this is getting a bit awkward for all of us." But just as she wants to go, Megatron's powerful tail wraps around her waist to pull her close to him. " There is something I must discuss with you. In my den." Hesitate before following him, not knowing that the queen of spiders had already has a cruel smile on her face.

In Megatron's den, she remembered gazing at the weapons before making her escape. If it weren't for the Star Saber, she would gladly take all these weapons to herself, train new members and herself how to wield them for battles. Now, her full attention was on Megatron who was staring at his collection absentmindedly. Gently, she cupped his cheek with her claw. He blinked, leaning into the touch as a rumble was heard through his chest.

" Something you wanted to discuss with me?" she reminded. He now locked eyes with her, lifting her chin up with a single claw digit. She has never seen such emotions in his eyes: Longing, confident...

" Be mine?" he asked her bluntly.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After some time and consideration, Ygritte finally accepts the warlord's proposal. Under some conditions like building a safer shelter or haven in the North so that her clan doesn't have to travel South to steal. So, Megatron ordered most of the Eradicons to travel North, teleported by Soundwave. They were told to build fortresses and warmer dens to protect them from the blizzards.

When that was settled, Mance finally lets her go, performing a ceremony for her to fly safe and hunt without any dangers. Sometime after, the Decepticons are used to the North's presence. Like Soundwave and Knockout. But Starscream and her were conflicted due to their positions. Though, the SIC and Northerner have mutual respect over certain topics like boosting his ego or his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp who were still out there, somewhere. He vowed to search for them.

When it came to Airachnid or Shockwave, Ygritte would keep her distance between them. She doesn't trust the queen of spiders after their first encounter. As for the cyclops drake, she hesitated to have a conversation with him since anything she said will be categorised as 'illogical' so to speak. Regardless of those cons, she would ask for their help if she needs it.

Finally the powerful, intimidating warlord himself who pounced into her life. He didn't have to snarl or pull her close to his chest to prove that she is officially his mate. All he had to do is asked the offender, blood red eyes observing every inch without blinking. Plus, he had a face of experience with danger, judging from the scars. One thing she found interesting about him besides his role for the Decepticons were his scars. Each jagged area tells a story which he would describe every detail, fascinating her in every way.

" You're not going to eat," a husky voice murmured, stirring her from her thought, It was her mate, the tyrant and leader of Decepticons. He nuzzled the side of her head gently. She responded by giving him a lick on the muzzled. He chuckled, remembering how feisty she used to be. She still is - just a bit mellow because she does not have to move to different places to camp out. Her new home, new life will be with his clan and him.

How am I so fortunate to have an assassin in my clan and also a mate? Megatron thought to himself. " About to actually," Ygritte responded. He walked with her to the kill pile, where all of their caught prey were placed to feed the whole clan. She chose two rabbits while her mate grabbed a goat. The both of them ate in silence, crunching of bones were heard between them. Not all of the Decepticons eat together so it's first come first served.

" I've been thinking," Megatron spoke up. " If you would come with me to the mines, I have something for you." Ygritte looked up to him. " Alright. But tell me to set Wildfires if anything goes wrong." The warlord smiled at his lover's offer. He knew she could burn down the clan in a matter of seconds if anyone pushed her to her limits. Luckily, she respected everyone's personal boundaries including hers. She even treated the Eradicons equally, because they have helped her with her old clan's safety.

...

The mines were precious to the Cons. Every crystals were deep purple or pinkish purple. Megatron has to resist himself from grabbing one of the crystal for his own purpose needs. Ygritte studied the crystals carefully not aware that Megatron approached her from behind to unfastened a necklace around her neck, removing her golden one.

" You made this?" she gasped in surprise. Her necklace is a Decepticon symbol made from the very crystals in these mines and a leather strap held it. He growled in response, kissing her neck which she shuddered in response. " I had the miners search for the best," he told her. " It's a reminder when we first met. You attacked me first."

She smirked. " Actually, it was you. I only took the loot. Now you have it back."

" Ah, that reminds me." He went deeper into the caverns, coming back with a blade in his maw. The blade's hilt was encrusted with gems like sapphires and onyx while the colour is gold. The sharp blade itself was curved like a sickle's but just the same colour as Megatron's Dark Star Saber. " A femme like you will learn how to use this weapon," he explained. " Since I've been to your old den, I noticed you don't have a sickle-like weapon."

Before he knew it, she leaned up to kiss him. He reacted by bringing her close to his chest, deepening the kiss. When the both of them parted their lips, Ygritte smirked. " So, do you want to spar and at the same time test out my weapon?" He arched an eye ridge.

" Here?"

" Here."

He smiled. Oh, this Northerner was going to be the death of him. But then, he spotted something strapped to her flank. " Ygritte, what do you have there?"

She looked at the strapped item. " Oh, this is something I picked up during our flights." She took it out and showed him. It was another weapon but it looked it...a wrench.

Meanwhile on the other side of another clan, a roar was heard from a very pissed off medic. Apparently, his well-known tool seemed to be missing.


End file.
